The Mischievous Ways of a Kid
by rikkulover213
Summary: Ok...Rikku and Gippal had a kid named Juno. This is just a story about his life pretty much. And Zari, which is Yuna and Tidus's kid, is his cousin. Pairings: RikkuxGippal, TidusxYuna, JunoxBaioko, and Zarix? I don't know about her yet....R&R!
1. The Baby Smells

A/n: OH HOW I HATE THESE THINGS! These make me say that I own nothing...Except Juno. He is mine. And please ask if you would like to use him. But anyway. I own nothing(except Juno) but I wish I owned Rikku. Because...well we won't get into that. ANYWAY! Read Away and then Review. And if you have a flame, I'd love to here it so I can just laugh and say "You're an idiot!" ENJOY!

Chapter 1: The Baby Smells!

Juno was lying at the waters edge at Besaid village, his arms behind his head as he listened to the sound of the soft tide. His blonde hair flew freely in the wind. As he lay there, he thought to himself about the day. _"Hmmm...What could I do today? I'm just going to lay here until something comes to me...I guess."_

He continued to listen to the tide but nothing came to him. He was getting really bored. His eyes snapped open as he heard something coming from over by the boats. He got up quickly just in time to see a fiend running at him. It was just a coyote, so it wasn't a big deal. He pulled out his sword and slashed the small fiend and watched as it turned into many pyreflies.

Once the fiend was dead, he re-sheathed his sword and began to walk back to the village. He walked up the long bridges and through the ruins of whatever used to be there. He ran down the hill and another coyote was standing in front of him. He just continued to run and slashed right as he ran past the coyote. It burst in to pyreflies. When he got to the village he saw Lulu standing in front of her little hut and she saw him.

"Juno! Just the person I was looking for. I need a babysitter." When Juno heard this he stopped and turned around and tried to leave the village. But he turned his back on the toughest Black Mage in all of history. "STOP!" The spell hit Juno and he was stuck dead in his tracks. "Alright, alright! I'll do it!" He finally was able to move again and he walked back to Lulu's hut and watched as her and Wakka left.

He walked into the small hut and went over to the crib. "Alright you little brat, me and you most likely still don't like each other from the last time I babysat. You know, the day that you were crying so I picked you up, and once that happened you barfed all over me. So I freaked out and dropped you. Good thing I was standing over the couch. It was still a pretty hard landing...But I've learned. I'm not picking you up this time."

Vedina made an interesting face and then went back to a smile. Juno watched as the smile went to a frown. Vedina exploded into tears. Juno sat down on the couch. "Nope! It's not going to work this time...wait. Interesting face to a smile to a frown to crying means...NO!!!" Juno looked back over at the baby carriage. "That means it pooped!" Juno slowly got up and walked over to the baby carriage. He could smell it now. "No way!"

He went over to the phone and dialed a number. "Mom, can you come over to Wakka and Lu's hut? Please...The baby smells!" Rikku just said no because she wanted Juno to be a good babysitter. He thought for a little. "_I got it!" _"But, mom...Vedina fell out of his high chair and is just laying there." The other end of the receiver clicked.

Rikku flew into the house. "WHAT HAPPENED WHAT HAPPENED!?" She looked around for a baby on the ground. "Oh wait...No, it didn't fall out of a high chair. He just pooped that's all."

"JUNO! That's not funny." Juno just looked at his mom with utter disbelief. "But mom! I'm not gay!" Rikku looked at Juno with a confused look. "What does that have to do with anything?" Juno walked over to the baby carriage where Rikku was standing. "Under that diaper is a male's butt and a male's...Happy Place. I'm not touching those!" Rikku walked out of the hut. She poked her head back in. "Juno, grow up." With that she left.

Juno looked back down at the crying baby. Vedina's face was beat red. He picked up Vedina but made sure that the baby's back was to him. Just in case his stomach didn't enjoy the food he ate earlier. He carried him over to the changing table and set him down. With one last glace, he reached for the diaper.

Well that's the end of chapter 1. I'm working on the next chapter now. Not that anyone cares. Umm....yeah...BYE!

-The writer of this Story(yeah...I'm retarded!)


	2. The Girl

A/n: Another of things that I despise. I don't own anything or anyone except for Juno and the mystery girl. Then Juno's cousin, Zari belongs to my best friend, FindingFaith K? K! Oh yeah, R&R. Flames are fun!

2nd A/N: The part of Zari was played by the person who invented Zari! FindingFaith!

FindingFaith: Um... is this thing on? Oh... Ahem. I'd like to just say that ZARI IS MINE!! DON'T STEAL. DO AND DIE! That is all.

Me: Um...ok

Chapter 2: The Girl

The next day, Juno was at home curled into a little ball. His dad came in and sat down next to him. "Juno, you've been like that since you woke up...And that was six hours ago. What's wrong?" Juno stayed in his little ball. "It took the wipe...The whole wipe! So...Much...Poo!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Juno fell over.  
  
Gippal stood up and went out side to find Rikku. "What's going on with Juno?" He asked calmly. "Oh. Well, last night he had to baby sit Vedina. Vedina went potty and Juno had to clean it up himself. So, now you know the outcome of it." She walked into the temple.

About an hour later Juno finally came out of the hut he lived in. He saw the usual things. Nothing new. But then, as Juno was looking towards the temple someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned around to see a girl about his age. She had long brown hair that went to the middle of her back. She also had two side pig-tails. She was wearing a spaghetti strap shirt and long shorts. She had sandals on too. She was dressed for summer. She was the prettiest girl Juno had ever seen.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for my Uncle. Do you know a Wakka?" She asked politely. She was carrying two suitcases and a backpack. Juno just stared into her orange-gold eyes. "Um...Ok...I guess I'll ask someone else...Bye." She slowly backed up then walked away. "Uh huh...I know Wakka. He's my buddy... Huh? Where'd she go?" He looked around but couldn't find her.

Juno's cousin, Zari, was standing behind him, watching the scene unfold. Zari smirks and taps Juno on the shoulder. "So, you still choke around girls huh?" Juno turns around and looks at her. "Huh? Uh...No...What are you talking about?" She laughed. "I saw the whole thing stupid." Juno blushed. ""Um...ok...you caught me...How am I supposed to act around them then?"

She shook her head. "I can't help you there Juno. The only advice I have is that you should be yourself." She paused. "And don't think about how pretty they are and don't stare at them for long periods of time. It creeps girls out." She then realized how much advice she actually gave. "Well ok... I suppose I can help you."

"Oh what do you know!?" He started to walk away but then stopped. He turned back around. "Thanks." Zari smiled. "No problem Juno." He gave her a big hug and let go. He smiled. "Well, I'm going to go try to find her! Thanks again! Bye!" Juno ran off in search of the girl. Zari nodded and turned to walk back to her hut. Oh how Juno amused her at times...

He found the girl sitting on the beach. His arm did the ever-so-famous hand scratches head thing. "Um...still no luck finding Wakka?" She got up off the sand and brushed it away from her bottom. "Nope...Wow. I'm surprised that you're actually talking now. So do you know Wakka?" Juno started to stare again but remembered what Zari had said. "_Don't stare at them for long periods of time. It creeps girls out._" And, "_The only advice I have is that you should be yourself._" These ran over and over in his head. "_Just remember, Juno. Be yourself!!!!!_" His gaze finally lifted from the girl. He said the first thing that popped into his head. "You have really nice boobs!" SMACK!

The girl stormed off back towards the village. Juno just stood there. His cheek was hurting very bad now. After about 10 minutes of just standing there he finally went back to the village. He walked into Zari's little hut and saw her sitting on the couch drawing. "Zari...It didn't work..." He said, pointing to the big red mark on his face.


	3. Practice on Me

A/N: I HATE THESE THINGS! I own nothing but Juno and Mystery Girl. FindingFaith owns Zari! K! Bye! BTW, FYI! Zari will always be played by FindingFaith. Oh and thank you for all the awesome reviews and the strange review! Keep 'em coming!

Chapter 3: Practice on Me

Juno just walked over to where Zari was sitting and acted all depressed. Zari was the kind of person who didn't like her drawings seen until they were done. He tried to sneak a peek but she was sitting at a different angle so he had to move his head to look. She caught him in the act. She looked up at him sharply and glared, clutching the sketchbook to her chest. "Juno. Go away." Juno flew back to the other end of the couch. "Sorry. Hey Zari? She smacked me!" He turned again and showed her the big red mark.

Zari sighed and closed the sketchbook, setting it down on the side farthest from Juno. She turned to him to inspect the damage. Zari shook her head and smiled. "What did you say to her?" Juno thought back to the recent events. "Well I went up to her and I asked her if she found Wakka yet. Then she got up and smiled at me and told me that I was able to talk. Then I froze and thought about what you told me. So I said the first thing that popped into my head!" She raised a brow. "And what was that?" He blushed and looked up at her. "You have really nice boobs..."

Zari suddenly wanted to strangle him for being such a moron... but it wasn't his fault. Groaning, she smacked a hand to her forehead. "Juno! You don't say things like that to girls! You comment them by saying they're really pretty or something like that. Don't say "Oh you have nice boobs." Errrg..."

"It slipped. It was also the first thing that came to me!" Juno wailed. Zari glared at him. "Learn to contain yourself then. You have a big mouth but it can be quieted if you think about what your gonna say before you say it." Zari smiled. "Ok Juno, pretend I'm that girl." Juno thought for a second. "But Zari...You're my cousin. It'll be really awkward."

She sighed. "Juno, we once didn't know that we were cousins... remember? Just think back to that time... as horrid as it may be." Juno thought about the past. He shuddered. "EWW! Do we have to bring that up?" Zari glared at him. "Juno! Just... GAH! Just pretend I'm that girl ok!" Juno just looked at Zari. "Um...You know? Come to think of it, I think I can talk to her now... Thanks Zari!" He ran out of the little hut after giving Zari a hug.

Zari blinked as Juno hugged her and dashed out of the hut in a time span of less than 3 seconds. She tapped a finger to her cheek. "Now how did that happen..? Oh well." She reaches over and picks up her sketchbook once more to continue that drawing that was so rudely interrupted by Juno...

Juno ran straight into Wakka who was talking to, none other, than his niece. "Oh Juno! It's nice to see you. Hey, there's someone I want you to meet, ya?" Juno turned a dark shade of red. "Uncle Wakka. We've sort of met." Juno's hand magically found its way back up to the back of his head. "Oh well, that's good. I'll just leave you two kiddies alone, ya. Have fun you two." He laughed as he walked into his own hut.

"So, do you have anymore...choice things to say to me?" Juno turned even darker red. "Listen, about back there. I was just...Um...Well...Let's just say I was stuck...In a certain mode..." The girl just put her hands on her hips. "Oh? And what mode was that? Babble like an idiot and say something to offend the girl?" Juno looked down. He didn't want to look at her because he'd probably freeze up again.

"Actually...It was look at the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and say something good about her, mode." The girl just laughed. "You are really trying to hard to make me forgive you, you know?" She walked away into the temple and left Juno just standing there.

Zari was in her hut listening to the entire thing. Juno let out a deep sigh and went toward the beach. Zari walked out of her hut and followed the girl.

Well that would be, Chapter 3! I made a rhyme! Anyway...MORE REVIEWS!!!! AND AMY BALDERRAMA!!! I LOVE YOU!!!! You just made my day when I got that review! Thanks!


	4. Fuimt oui mega du ku uid cusadesa?

A/N: I'm SORRY!!!! PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME!!!! Anyway....here's chapter...uh...FOUR! Please enjoy....how corny! Oh yeah....I own no one but Baioko and Juno in this Chapter. And Zari belongs to Finding Faith. WOOT!

Chapter 4: Fuimt oui mega du ku uid cusadesa?"

Baioko walked up the temple steps and entered the dark and now eerie temple. She went to the steps that lead up to the Cloister of Trials. She sat down and thought about all the stuff Juno had said to her.

Zari followed Baioko all the way to the temple and watched her sit on the temple steps. She walked over to Baioko and sat down next to her. She looked at her with a sort of anger in her eyes. "You know...Juno was actually trying to say he was sorry. But no...You don't actually think he was being serious! Well he was!"

Baioko just looked at Zari with sorrowful eyes. "Really? I didn't know he was actually trying to be serious. I thought he was just trying to make up excuses for sounding like an idiot." Baioko looked out of the entrance to the temple. She saw Juno sitting on the temple steps. "Yeah...Juno can be interpreted like that sometimes." Zari told the gazing girl.

"Well thanks for telling me. But there's someone I have to go apologize to." Baioko left Zari sitting on the Cloister Steps. She watched Baioko as she walked out of the temple and sat next to Juno on the steps. She shrugged a bit and stood up. She started to leave but then turned around and went into the Cloister to do the Gauntlet.

"Juno?" Baioko said as she neared him. When he heard his name said by the female, he got up and started walking towards the beach. "No! Juno listen to me!" Juno just ignored the girl. She finally got enough courage to look at him in the eyes. She went around to the front of him and put her hands on his shoulders. He stopped and looked down at the smaller girl.

"What do you want. I think you've already said enough." She removed her hands from his shoulders. "I don't think I've said enough. So now you need to let me talk!" She looked at him with even more sorrow filling her eyes. "Fine...talk."

"I'm sorry if what I said hurt you or anything. It's just that I couldn't tell if you were joking or not...Um...I guess that doesn't sound to good either. But... Zari told me you were telling the truth and I just couldn't tell and..." She just kind of trailed off because she thought she was digging herself an even bigger hole that she was stuck in.

She looked up at Juno and noticed he was smiling. "It's ok. I forgive you. Trust me...A lot of people say they can't tell if I'm faking it or not. But that time...I wasn't. I wouldn't lie to someone as cute as you." Her face turned into the color of a tomato. She looked away quickly as she felt her face fill with warmth.

Not knowing he was Al-Bhed, she decided to answer him in that language. "E drehg oui'na naymmo lida duu."("I think you're really cute too.") Juno quirked a brow and looked at her. "Fro dryhg oui...Fuimt oui mega du ku uid cusadesa?"("Why thank you...Would you like to go out sometime?") She looked at him with wide eyes and her face turned even more red. "C...C...Cina........"("S...S...Sure........")


	5. Other Unmentionables

A/N: OK...I realize that last Chappie wasn't the best but I'll try to make this one a little bit funnier. Well...Actually I want it to be a whole lot more funny but...You get my point! Anyway...Of Course I own absolutely nothing except for Juno and Baioko. Finding Faith owns Zari still. Um...Yeah....Oh and use of a bad word....OH MY GOSH!!!!

Chapter 5: Other Unmentionables

Juno ran around his little hut in search of something. He turned over just about anything that could be turned over. Even things that you could all ready see under. "WHERE IS IT?!!" He looked around in places he had already looked but he couldn't find this one thing.

"And we are looking for what exactly?" Zari said as she leaned against the entrance to the hut. "ZARI!!!! I can't find it!!" He was still searching while he said that. "You know what I can't find?" Zari rolled her eyes. "I'm not you now am I?" Juno glared at her, and then went back to searching. "I can't find my lucky sweat socks!!!!!"

Zari winced at the thought of sweat socks that were "lucky." "One, too much info! Two, you might have misplaced them. And three, your not going to find them here." Juno got up off of the floor and looked at Zari. "What are you talking about? Of course I'm going to find them here!" Zari just looked around the tore up room. "No...Your not..."

Juno crossed his arms and quirked an eyebrow. "And why is that?" He said thinking Zari wouldn't know the answer. "Um...Because you're in the wrong house... And I don't think Lulu will be too happy when she sees all of her underwear and other unmentionables lying all over the floor." Juno dropped his arms but kept his brow up. Finally it processed in his head. "I was wondering why nothing looked familiar. I also wanted to know whose girl's panties those were....EWWWWWW!!!!!!!"

Zari cracked up laughing and almost fell down. Juno just glared at her with an "It's not funny" look. She finally regained sense and, with a few stifled giggles, looked at Juno. "So, why do you need your lucky socks?" Juno looked at Zari. "Didn't I tell you? I got a date with Baioko! I NEED THOSE SOCKS!!!!!!!"

"Why? Are you afraid you're not going to **score** with her tonight if you don't have them?" Just as Zari said that, Gippal was walking by. He ran into the hut. "WHAT!? JUNO!!!!!!!! YOUR GOING TO DO WHAT?!!" Juno smacked himself in the head. "Nothing dad...Zari's just being stupid!" Zari had already left laughing her head off again.

×º°"Ë"°º××º°"Ë"°º××º°"Ë"°º××º°"Ë"°º××º°"Ë"°º××º°"Ë"°º××º°"Ë"°º×

Juno and Baioko sat on the beach watching the sunset on Besaid. Juno was propped up on his elbows while Baioko was resting her head on his chest. "It's so pretty. Thank you so much for this awesome night Juno." Juno just smiled and watched the sun go down. He was waiting for the kiss...But maybe she wasn't ready to kiss on the first date. He wouldn't mind. He knew there would be many more dates after this one.

"Your welco..." He words were swallowed. Literally. Baioko had planted big kiss on Juno. When she finally broke free, Juno opened his eyes and noticed that the look on her face was in shock. She wasn't looking at him though. She was looking behind him. Out of nowhere came a very loud scream. She backed off of Juno and pointed. Juno got up and looked. He saw a very large fiend.

"Oh boy. YOU JUST HAVE TO COME ON MY DATE DON'T YOU?" The large fiend just growled and stomped on Juno. He was out cold. Baioko saw what happened to Juno. She squealed and crawled over to him. "JUNO!!!!" Zari was coming out of her hut to go to the temple when she heard the loud cry. She sprinted down to the beach. While she was jumping down the little ledges she saw the gigantic fiend. "Oh Shit..."

When Zari made it to the beach she saw Juno laying there a crumpled mess and Baioko cowering over him. She saw the big monster getting ready to attack Baioko. Zari's eyes traveled upwards to glare at the large fiend. Her raven colored bangs fluttered a bit in the slight wind that drifted off of the ocean. A few scarred looking lines could be seen for a brief second before they disappeared once again. A subtle growl escaped her throat. No one hurt her friends... no one.

She started forward across the sand, the Brotherhood appearing in her gloved hand. She kept her gaze on the monster; not once did she look at Baioko. It was as if she was in some sort of a trance...

Baioko watched as Zari ran up to the fiend. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!! YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!!!!" Zari ignored Baioko's warning and quickened her pace. With a wild shout, she jumped up and slashed at the fiend. The fiend absorbed the attack and knock Zari to the ground. She was now out of the battle. Baioko saw the now down Zari and stood up. "That's it....No one hurts my friends!" She looked at the large fiend and it just growled. Her eye's suddenly turned white.

She threw her arms into the air and said something that was barely audible. There was a flash of colors. When the color's subsided, the fiend was gone. Baioko just stood there with her arms up in the air. She was breathing heavily. Then her arms dropped to her sides. She closed her eyes and winced. She dropped to her knees and fell to the ground.

Well there's chapter 5 for you! It was fun...Hope Yall like it....AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! SOUTHERN! Oh well...BYE


	6. The Power of Tetraga

A/N: I'm back with another most likely interesting Chapter of my story! And of course I own absolutely anything except for Juno, Baioko and Zari! Finding Faith OWNS Zari but she's letting me own Zari for my story...or something....JUST DON'T WORRY!!!!!! I HAVE PERMISSON!!!!!

Chapter 6: The Power of Tetraga!

When Juno finally awoke, He was in his own bed in his own house. He opened his eyes and looked around. He knew where he was but none of his friends. He tried to sit up, but pain consumed his body. He screamed a little and lay back down. "Damn! I guess that fiend got me pretty good!" He then remembered he was with Baioko. She might have gotten hurt too! "BAIOKO!" He screamed as he sat up again. The pain he had felt before had returned to every spot on his body. He lay back down.

Rikku heard Juno's scream and ran in to the hut where he was. "Juno? Are you feeling any better?" Juno looked up at his mom. "Sure. But where's Baioko?" Rikku just did the classic mom thing and played with his hair. "She's fine. She's in Wakka's hut right now. Their taking good care of her. Don't worry."

"How can I not be worried!? That big fiend is still running around." He tried to get up but Rikku just kept him in place. "Um. That fiend is dead. Baioko killed it by herself...I think." Juno just stared at her. How could someone that little kill a fiend that big by herself. It's just not possible! Gippal walked into the room and gave a little bottle to Rikku. She drank it and then stood up. "Ah...Good Ether. CURAGA!" Juno felt the healing power course through his body. "Thanks!"

He jumped off the table and ran out of the hut to go check on Zari and Baioko. More importantly, Baioko. He found Zari in front of her hut. She had already been healed. She ran with Juno over to Baioko's hut. They saw here sitting on the couch. She was very pale, as if she had just seen a ghost. Juno walked over to her cautiously. "Baioko? Are you alright?" She just stared into nothing.

Zari watched Juno and Baioko carefully. "Maybe we should just let her rest. She'll be better soon, Juno. Let's go." Juno just stared at Baioko and nodded. He turned around and started to leave. Out of nowhere, Juno got a hug. He turned around to see Baioko looking up at him crying. "Juno, I was so scared!" Juno had a look of utter confusion on his face. He motioned for Zari to leave, and she obliged.

Juno led Baioko over to the couch. He sat her down and looked at her. "Scared of what?" She stopped crying a little. "I was scared that you had died and I was scared at what happened to me when I killed the fiend." Juno just continued to look at her. "How did you kill that fiend all by yourself?"

She got up and walked over to the door flap thing that was the entrance. "I have a very, very big magic attack. It's called Tetraga. It's a mixture of fire, water, ice, and lighting all mixed into one. It's also got three forms, just like your normal magic: Tetra, Tetrag, and Tetraga."

Juno was amazed at how this attack was even true. And how she had gotten it. "Did you acquire that attack from one of your parents?" She just shook her head and started crying again. She ran out of the hut and Juno tried to follow, but he just had a feeling he shouldn't. She'll tell him when she's ready.

He just watched as she ran to the beach. After she was out of sight, he walked over to the temple steps and sat on them. He just watched all the people walk around the small island. Then he heard a very loud scream that was Baioko. "Baioko?" BANG! A gun had just been shot. Down at the beach. "BAIOKO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

AWWW!!!!! Don't you just hate cliff hangers!? Well I'll be working on chapter 7......sometime......soon? I don't know! Just wait for Chapter 7: Baioko's Past!


	7. Baioko's Past

A/N: Man…I really hate these things….As you all know….I own nothing but Juno and Baioko….and Zari…..kind of… She belongs to FindingFaith but she's letting me use Zari. Ok….READ NOW! Oh and one little side note. I found out a while ago, that Juno actually stands for Goddess of the Women. Doesn't that suck! Poor Juno…

Chapter 7: Baioko's Past.

Juno ran as fast as he could down to the beach. He saw Baioko standing at the waters edge. Juno got down to her and just stared at her. She was spattered with blood. "Baioko? Are you alright?" Baioko slowly turned around and looked at Juno; her eyes were gray with sorrow.

"I killed him." Juno was very confused. "What are you taking about? Killed who?" He asked, confusion rattled in his voice. Baioko pointed to a spot on the beach where a man was laying. The sand around him showed that he had been bleeding. "Bai…Baioko? Why did you kill him?"

Baioko turned back to the water as a silent tear ran down her face. "He was trying to take me away. They want me again." Juno was even more confused now. "Baioko! What are you talking about? Who's they? What do they want with you?" Juno forced Baioko into a hug. "Let's just go back to the hut and you can tell me about it okay?" Juno said as he led her back to his hut.

When they got there, both Gippal and Rikku were inside. "Mom, Dad…would you mind leaving… I need to talk to Baioko alone." They saw the sadness in Baioko and the sincerity in Juno and they both left. Juno took Baioko's hand and sat her down on his bed. "Alright…Now tell me what's going on." Baioko just stared at the ground. "Baioko…I'm your boyfriend. You can tell me anything."

Baioko's gaze stuck to the floor. But she decided that she would come out of her shell for the one she loved. "It all started when I was about 9." Juno was already confused. _"If she says someone raped her," _he thought, _"I'll kill them myself!" _Her gaze finally broke from the floor. "When I was 9, I was taken away from my mother and father. She stopped and tears formed in her eyes. "Baioko…you do not have to tell me if you don't want to." Baioko quickly wiped away the tears and continued her story. "They took me away because I had a special strand of DNA that had been acquired from one of my early ancestors. The people took me to the "leader" and they decided to do tests on me. They pumped me full of magic and different kinds of energy. You may not no this, but I'm a stronger Black Mage than my Aunt Lulu." Juno was amazed at the last statement. "More powerful then Lulu…Whoa."

"I ended up running away from them. But they have been testing on me for 7 years. They were going to try and test for 10 years, and that's why they want me now. They want that one special strand of DNA. In the entire 7 year period, they couldn't find it. That special DNA strand is the ability to use Tetraga. Tetraga is an ability to use Firaga, Wateraga, Thundaga, and Blizzaga all at the same time. I can also do Tetra and Tetera. But I rarely use them."

Juno couldn't believe what he just heard. His girlfriend had to be one of the strongest Mages alive. Finally he closed his mouth. "So the person you killed, he was trying to take you back to the…uh…place?" Baioko just laughed at Juno's confusion of the place. "Yes. He wanted to take me to the "leader" of the place. And that place was called T.G.I.Y.C." Juno didn't say anything. "That means Testing Genes in Young Children. They need to be stopped!"

"Well ok. I guess I have a mission in life now. By the way…who is this leader?" Baioko closed her eyes hard in thought. "Um… It started with an S…Um…" Just as Baioko was about to say it, Tidus walked in. "HEY GUYS! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING! HAHAHA!" He then walked back out. "Damn! I just had it! Now it's gone. ERRG!"

"THANKS A LOT, TIDUS!" Juno screamed. Tidus walked back in. "For what?" Juno glared icy daggers at Tidus. "I was thinking about a person's name. I had it until you came in! It starts with an S!" Tidus just looked confused. "Ugh…Whenever I hear the word "S" it always reminds me of Seymour!" Tidus walked out! Baioko looked at Juno. "Who would've known that Tidus' stupidity would help me remember that name? Seymour! He was the leader of T.G.I.Y.C."

A/N: OMG! SEYMOUR IS BACK! AHHHHHHH! ER IST SEHR DUMM! Wow! My German escaped! auf Wiedersehen!


End file.
